The Light
by tojo1973
Summary: Elizabeth and the boys were sent away for their safety.  She gets a visitor.


Okay, I'm corny, I'm cheesy, I'm a big mush.  
Just a one-shot floating around my brain. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own, I just borrow.

Walking out onto the balcony, Elizabeth threw a sweater over her shoulders. Leaning over the railing, she took in the sites and the sounds of Rome.

It felt as though her world was shredded to pieces the past few weeks. After talking it out with Lucky for the hundredth time, they both came to the conclusion that their marraige was beyond repair, and decided to end it. She was glad they could agree and be amicable about it.

Then she got absolutely blindsided by Lucky hiring Alexis. Yes, she herself had consulted with Diane about the terms of the divorce, custody, visitation. She needed sound legal advise, and since the only lawyers she knew were her ex-husband Ric, who she would never go to for anything after the way he tried to ruin her on the stand, and Alexis, the mother of the woman who successfuly seduced her willing husband. She chuckled softly to herself. She might send Sam a thank you card for that.

She knew deep down that the family she created in her head would never last long. Her secrets and lies would eventually have to catch up with her. A marraige based on a lie was no marraige, especially when one of you is hopelessly in love with someone else.

She sat back on one of the chairs out on the balcony and sighed. Her life turned into a three-ring circus, and she had no one to blame but herself.

When Lucky decided to go for full custody of the boys, that's when she knew that she needed to stop the lies, stop the games and just come forward. It was either tell the truth or lose her sons, and she couldn't even fathom not being with them every day. It was bad enough Jason couldn't be with them, she'd be damned if they lost their mother too.

So she came forward, and all hell broke loose. The last time she saw Lucky, he looked like his world had fallen apart. While she felt horrible for the pain she caused him, that feeling of obligations she had always felt with him was gone. She was done living to take care of him. She hoped he would eventually pick himself up and move on, but she was thankful it was no longer her job to fix him.

Surprisingly, Emily and Lulu were strongly in her corner. Jason had told her that they both knew already about Jake, but she never thought Lulu would ever take her side over Lucky's. It cost her dearly, since both Lucky and Nikolas refused to forgive their little sister, but she stood strong, and she continued to defend the choices made by both Elizabeth and Jason, as well as herself.

When the truth came out, the danger immediately came with it. Jason jumped into action and arranged for her and the boys to leave town until the current threat was gone. Anthony Zacchara and his son Johnny were only too thrilled to discover they had three new targets. They used that knowledge to taunt Jason at every turn. Jason made sure that there was no way to trace their whereabouts, however. Under assumed names, with very impressive fake passports and identification, Elizabeth and her sons were safely wisked away to Italy.

She smiled and closed her eyes. He sent her to Italy. The one place they had talked about seeing. She'd always dreamed of being here. The first few days, they traveled through Venis, then took a train ride down to Rome. The city was beautiful, just as she imagined. There was only one thing in her mind that was missing: Jason.

When he told her he was sending them out of the country, he didn't say anything about Italy. She should have known though: he knew how much she wanted to go there. The problem was, he forgot that she always wanted to see Italy with him.

He wasn't there. He was back in Port Charles, putting himself in harm's way to keep the people he loves safe. Her stomach churned as she thought about the danger he was putting himself in.

She'd been so stupid. How could she not have faith in the fact that Jason could keep their family safe? For months, she had denied her heart's desire because of some false sense of fear. There are a lot of dangers in becoming involved with Jason, she knew that. But she also knew that Jason was the most loyal, trustworthy, and couragous person she ever met. He would move heaven and earth to make sure her and the boys were safe.

Now she was in one of the most beautiful countries in the world with her two sons, and a piece of her was missing. While she enjoyed seeing the sites, and watching the wonderous looks on both of her sons' faces, she felt a hole somewhere deep inside her, and she knew it was because Jason should be with them. He should be showing them the light.

Taking in a deep breath, and brushing off the tears that fell onto her cheek, she stood up and walked back into her room. Jason had arranged for them to stay in an apartment, right in the main square of Rome. It was beautiful and lavish, and not quite something she was really used to. The boys each had their own rooms, as well as Elizabeth. The walls were painted in gold hues, and the furniture and tapestries were all coordinated beautifully. The beds were plush, hers adorned with a rich burgundy comforter, the sheets as soft as silk, in a chocolate brown color.

She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, picking up the baby monitor and taking a quick listen, hearing the soft, even breathing of her youngest son.

She placed the monitor on her nightstand and picked up a framed picture of her and her boys. Her fingers traced both of their little faces. She loved those boys with everything she had. Their lives had completely turned upside down the past few months. Luckily, Jake was still too young to figure out what was going on. Cam, however, could tell that something was wrong. He was asking question after question. Jason was so great with him though. He tried to answer every question the three year old had, patiently and calmly explaining to him without giving too much information for him to absorb. He was so good with Cam, and always made him feel important. Just another reason she was so in love with him.

She slid off her sweater and threw it on the nearby chair, pulling the blankets down and sliding into bed. She layed back and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, they were headed to Naples, touring the city. How she wished Jason could be there with her, to share with them the joy and wonder of it all.

She turned to her side, curling up and cuddling into the blanket. As warm as the blankets were, however, she still felt cold. She would never feel warm again without Jason's arms around her, and she knew that.

A few minutes later, sleep started to claim her. Just as her body had relaxed almost into slumber, she felt the bed dip on the other side, and the blankets pulled back, only to be pulled up again. Just as she turned to see who was there, lips crashed onto hers, holding her face.

Her eyes were wide for just a moment, until recognition set in. She sighed into his mouth, returning his kiss with equal fervor. After air became an issue, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Jason," she whispered, her voice raspy with lust and love.

He smiled at her, sliding a hair away from her cheek.

"I'm home, Elizabeth."

Her eyebrows crinkled, confused by his words.

"What do you mean-"

She was cut off by his lips again moving over hers.

After a moment, they pulled apart again, her head now hazy from the delicious kisses he was inflicting on her. She opened her eyes again and looked into his cool blue ones, seeing a twinkle in them, and the happiness he felt.

"Anywhere you and Cameron and Jake are, is my home."

She smiled at him, softly caressing his cheek. Without warning, he rolled himself on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She shrieked playfully. They spent the rest of the night reaquanting with each other, learning each other's body's and feeling their souls entertwine.

The next morning, he helped get the boys ready to see the sights. Cameron jumped into his arms as soon as he saw him. Jake giggled and cooed at his Daddy. Elizabeth just stood back and took it all in with a smile. Her family was together. They were complete.

Now it was time to see the light.

ide.


End file.
